warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Littlewillow
Welcome! Welcome Littlewillow! You're right, this is the most awesome wiki ever! I would suggest that you join some projects. All the projects are great fun, and the AAU is for new users like yourself, so you can learn about the wiki. Here are all the projects. Project Imagine: This is the charart project. Often, it is called PI, and you can create art of the cats in your fan fictions. Project Create: The fan-fiction project. This project has just undergone new leadership, and is becoming more and more active. Here you can get suggestions, reviews and ideas for your fan-fictions. Project Spellcheck: This project helps spellcheck your fan fictions. Here you choose one or two spellcheckers, if you're an authour, and they'll spellcheck your stories. Project Adopt a User: This project is the best project for new users like yourself. Here, you can get a mentor of your choice, and they will answer any questions you might have. I'd suggest that you post an apprentice request right away, to really get going on the wiki. I'm sure you'll get plenty of other welcomes, everyoneone on this wiki is friendly and nice, and everyone is willing to help answer any of your questions. I hope you have a great time her, and if you have any questions, ask anyone! They'll be more than happy to help! See you later! (My name is Leopardclaw) Silly Cat Face! 09:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Littlewillow! I'm Graceglow, or Glow, or Grace...or anything, really! Ask if you need anything. Bye! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 14:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. And you use the story template for that. I'll add it on if you can't figure out how to. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 15:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not, and you don't have to have a spellchecker. Don't worry about it! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 15:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! If you have any more questions, ask. And if you need a siggy, let me know. I can do a few simple ones, but for advanced-ish ones like mine, ask her. I did! XD [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 15:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Blank is easier to work with. Use heading two for every chapter, or maybe heading three. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 15:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Just did. Would you like me to make you a siggy? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) First, make a page called User:Littlewillow/sig Then I can get started. Also, do you want a phrase at the end of your siggy? I can link it to your story. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but Small and Fast! will be slightly higher up. Okay, make User:Littlewillow/sig [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I take charart requests, but the most you can do with those is put them up on your userpage and say, "Made for me by ______" To make them for yourself and post them elsewhere, you'll have to join Project Imagine. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I have that siggy of yours ready. Can you make the page? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello and Welcome! Hello Littlewillow! That is a great name. Littlewillow. Anyway, welcome to the bestest warrior cats related wiki evah! It rules! ''Sky''''flight''''Bored user wants a cupcake''! 17:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Littlewillow! Nice name by the way! I would like to know if you would like me to make you a siggie? 22:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Anything to help our users :) 23:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) All you have to do is make it. I'll sort it all out for you. What do you think of this ''siggy? LittlewillowSmall and fast! ^_^ [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Littlewillow! I notice that Glow is making you a sig, which is just fine, but odd as she seems incapable of making her own (I do it) XD. One thing I did notice, was that she forgot to tell you that once you have made the page 'User:Littlewillow/sig', you need to go to your preferences and paste this code into the custom sig box: . Then make sure that the 'custom sig' box just underneath is ticked. Also, a couple sig troubleshoot things. If your sig doesn't work, then check the code I gave above. Does it match the name of the page exactly? That is a common issue. Another common issue is tiny errors in the sig coding. Glow seems to have done a great job there, but when you learn to make your own siggies, then tiny coding details count. Any unneccesary spaces? Or letters? How about the coulour hexes? I hope that this is just a little help with siggies. Make sure to follow my instructions in the top paragraph, it won't work otherwise. Now Imma go shout at Glow for forgetting to say that. XD Silly Cat Face! 20:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Bonjour Littlewillow! Welcome to the Wiki. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! If I was a mentor i'd beg to have you ;D 14:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) On the code in your preferences, the second colon ( : ) is a semicolon ( ; ). Change that, and your sig will work!Now, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I can help with anything. And don't worry about Loudsplash, she likes to complain! XD. While you are my apprentice, the others will tell you that you should call me Miss Mentor. But you don't have to. Leopard's just fine. They have loads of nicknames for me... XD. Talk to you later! Silly Cat Face! 17:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You seem cool- want to be friends? Hmmmm. Have you made the User:Littlewillow/sig page? You need to if you haven't. It's exactly the same as making any other page. If you have, then check the /sig part. Does sig have a capital? If so, you'll need to change that in your preferances. Silly Cat Face! 16:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 09:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi! Hi! You should join P:I first. Put a join request here. Then make chararts as you want! You can use several different programs for chararts. I use Pixlr, a free online photot editor. Some people say that GIMP is better, but they're similar. Or you could use paint, but you'll not be able to use layers, or highlight or shade. Make sure you look at some of the tutorials too *coughminecough*. Or, if you want a detailed tutorial with layers and whatnot, go the the Wwiki tutorials. But they are quite adavanced. If you have any questions at all, however silly, or whatever, please ask. I can answer any quetions you have. And please call me Leopard, or at least Leopardclaw. Leopardclawxx is just my username. And while you're my apprentice, you can call me Miss Mentor. Don't ask me why, I don't even know. Ask Loudspash if you want to know why. She made it up. So, well I've run out of things to say! XD Talk to you later! Silly Cat Face! 16:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Just thought i'd say, indeed I do call her Miss Mentor. I created it cause I thought it sounded polite and cute hehe, simple as that. I'm going to explain my sig because, well...I doubt anyone really understands it! It says No one mourns the Wicked. It's from the musical Wicked. The musical Wicked is about Glinda and Elphaba. If you've ever seen Wizard of Oz you probably know Glinda. And Elphaba is the Wicked Witch actually. It's my fave musical ever. <3 No one mourns the Wicked is one of the songs. I seriously have no clue why i'm explaining it here...well...uh...idk! Au Revoir! (i'm taking french in school so I tend to use french as my greeting and goodbye hehe) 14:15, November 17, 2011 (UTC) RE The only rules I know of is to not be rude XD 14:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) You put the request up right, if you were worried about that. Unfortunately, I am not a lead in P:I, so I can't approve your request :/ When it does get approved, there are several tutorials on charart. I suggest you read through them, and I also suggest you go on the editor you will use for charart and just practice and experiment. Make your fanfic chararcters, practice diffent markings, and shading. I'm sure you'll be great! Remember, if you want to know anything, or need help, or anything, just ask! I'm more than happy to help and answer your questions. Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 17:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, where'd you go? Hey Littlewillow. I haven't heard from you in a while. I just thought I'd see if you still want to be an active part of WSW, or whether you have any other questions about the wiki. If you could get back to me soon, that would be great. 17:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for replying so promptly. I understand, school governs most of our wiki lives. I was just making sure you weren't dead XD Remember, I'll answer any questions about the wiki you might have. I'll have a look into getting your P:I request approved. 16:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) No, there are no apprentices. I added you in. In P:I there are only warriors. You can now make and put up for approval charart as you want. Just please remember that you can not have more than twenty images up for approval at once, and please, no unapproved blanks. Other than that, read the rules and have fun! I'd suggest looking through the tutorials as well. 16:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) For a tutorial on non layers, try Glow's, or Milleh's. For layers, I'm obviously going to recommend my own XD 22:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Littlewillow! Was "Littlekit" your first charart? That is the BEST first attempt I have ''ever seen. ''My first attempt was awful. Here. It's fine to ask questions. That's what I'm here for! XD Anyway, here are the answers. It's fine to be scared of posting charart. Yours looks fine, better than my first! My first was a pile of poo, no lie. I can't ''stop people from posting critical comments, but the best thing I can suggest is to accept the criticisms. On this wiki, people rarely make nasty comments, so I wouldn't be scared of that. Also, seeing as it's your chararcter, if someone says 'Make the eyes more yellow' or something, you can politely say 'I'm sorry, but that's the way I see this cat'. Then it'll be just left at that. Contests. Well. Forest does the Fanfic contests, but you could probably suggest an idea. And for the charart, I'd ask Silver's permission before making a contest. You don't have to be 'Special', as such, no. I'm working on your charart now. I'll get it done by my tomorrow, probably. I'll post it as soon as I finish. 16:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Here. I finished it sooner than I thought. XD 17:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Layers. Yesh. Ok. I'd suggest that you see my tutorial if you don't understand where stuff is. And stuff. XD Ok. Start off by opening your lineart. On the layers box, where it says background, double click on the little lock. It should then turn in to 'Layer 0'. Then take the wand tool, it looks like a wand, and select the outside of the lines. Delete. Repeat this in all the white spaces, save the eyes, nose and paws. Take the deselect tool next, the one in the very top left corner, and click anywhere on the image. That preps your image ready for use. Next make a new layer. Move it by dragging under layer 0. This is layer 1, and where you put all markings and stuff. Draw all your makings, and whatnot. Now another layer. This is for highlights. Grab a size 200 fuzzy brush. Plonk on white splodges on the head, chest, haunch and sometimes tail. Go to the gaussian blur. Blur to max. On the layer box, there is a button with two arrows. A bar will come up, labeled 'Opacity'. This changes the transparancy. Turn it down to whatever you think is reasonable. Highlights done. Make another new layer for shading. Use about a size 50 fuzzy, but really it doesn't matter so much. Look at other charart for a guide to where to place the shading. Gaussian blur. Opacity. Done. Go back to the layer 0 with the lineart. Select all around the outside of the charart with the wand. go to each separarte layer and hit delete. This cleans all the waste. Finally, deselect and add nose, eye and paw colour. Done. Make sure you save two copies of the image - a PXD and a PNG. The PDX so you can work the image with layers, and the PNG so you can upload it. Some Troubleshooting The whole of my shading disappears from inside my charart when I try and remove the waste! I find this a fairly common problem. I think the loner, rogue and preyhunter are prone to it. The solution, though slightly time consuming, is simple to fix. In the lineart, there could be gaps, albeit tiny, where the wand stuff can get in. A suggestion to fix this is go through every blank you have, and fill it with a colour on the ouside. If the colour goes in the lineart, you know it has a hole. I'd fix all the linearts first, so you don't have to worry about this. Why can I not fill or paint onto my layer 1? Did you deselect? That's what I do most often. Forget. I can't turn the lineart layer transparant! Unlock it. If the layer isn't unlocked, nothing will happen. I hope this helps. If there is anything else you don't understand, don't hesitate to ask. 20:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The tabby linearts are on Wildpath of ShadowClan's dA account. There is a link on the linearts page. Save them, and then before you unlock the backgroung layer, erase the words. 19:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, what you said about what you want for secret santa is still right, right? :) 01:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to do an art trade! My charrie: Troutclaw-Pretty gray tabby she-cat with white tints in her fur and blue eyes, medicine cat blank please :) 16:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE. VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. Art trade? Silent night, holy night...All is calm, all is bright... 13:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Enjoy :) 01:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) OMG ITS O-MAZING!!! 18:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC) sure Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 22:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Larkflight. Her name is Larkflight. Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 00:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) In the lineart, take about a size three hard square, and put a blob of black in the hole. I don't really know how to explain better than that. To test, I usually fill the lineart and if the colour stays in, then it's sorted. Ask if you need me to clarify anything :D 15:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ...the Secret Santa names are in! To find out who you are the Secret Santa to, just contact me at twi_heart@yahoo.com and I will e-mail you back. Thanks for participating~! 21:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) It is annoying when that happens. What I do is I section off small parts of the body, like the tail, and fill that section. If the colour spills out, you know along which stretch of the lineart the hole is. If you're sitll struggling, I'll quickly send you a hole free image :D 17:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Charart Here he is I know he sucks. PS wanna chat? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I took a while, I've been busy recently. Anywhoo, here it is ;D 18:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That would be awesome!.... how do u do that signature thing? =^-^= Ouka-noir 22:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright.... How about Cynder, since I have a page for her. Can u do her as a kit? And by the way, no promises that I'll be good on the shading but I'll do my best- Ouka If you would like, you can spellcheck it, and help us think of ideas. It's not going to be exactly like THG, just similar. and 17:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Littlewillow, I finished the pic!!! It looks awesome to me! By the way, I added in another kit that could be its littermate, hope u like it XD- Ouka If u could do the two its playing, that would be cool. Could u make Cynder the one on the bottum (try to remember her red streaked tail!) and the one on top can be her brother (she has 3) Storm, he's a dark blue-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. If u could do shading, it would be much appreciated. By the way, it was fun to do this art trade with you; if you ever want to do it again, don't hesitate to ask!- Ouka We eill probably start once Glow finishes her contest piece. Sure you can do charat. Glow doesn't know it but I've already rrserver Jay wjho is going to be like Prim. Sorry fof the rubbish spelling. I'm on mg phone and I make a lot of typos...XD 08:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes there will probably be a Rue. No I won't decline them, but I suggest you say on the images that you will be inactive for a while, or maybe make a blog. 14:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Fanfic Actually, I do have a series planned already but i thought i had to join project:create first.( I don't know how to join project:create ) :( and the stupid templates are'nt working - Willowmoon She left. I never knew her either. Happy new year!! 00:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Littleh! I see you're coming quite good on the wiki! I'm going to think of graduating you soon. But don't panic! I'll only graduate you when you and I feel you are ready, and I'll tell you when. Of course, I'll still be able to help you with anything even when I'm not your mentor :D 20:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you. But you are moving up in the wiki :) 20:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blog posts. =) 21:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to! How about a drama kind of thing? My idea is about a kit who lives her life with her parents hating her, never being able to live up to her sister, gets a crooked tail, one eye that was torn off when she was a KIT, and can barely even live? But then when she becomes an apprentice she finds someone who actually loves her and can see through her body and sees the true her? Like it? 15:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Her name will be Crookedkit-Crookedpaw-Crookedtail. The parents can be Nightclaw and Frostwing. The leader can be Snowstar. And Crookedtail's mate can be a male red tortoiseshell named Redspots. 15:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) "A Broken Life"? 15:59, January 6, 2012 (UTC) A'ight. I made some of the chararts for teh characters already. I did one of Crookedtail, Redspots, and Frostwing. 16:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, the series and allegiances pages are up. 16:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure! But i'd like one character to be named Copperflight, ok? 16:11, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking there could be three clans? The main clan can be BreezeClan. The other two can be EagleClan and RushClan? 16:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yup. And I didn't mean to make frostwing so dang purty :P 16:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Haha ikr! And that's fine. And I didn't mean to make her that purty, it just happened. And if you didn't see...Crookedtail's scarred eye is gonna be on the other eye because I am horrible at scars :P 16:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sounds awesome and she's so pretty! 16:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Look at Zekrombolt. He's evil and looks purty :P 16:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll get on now. 16:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure! BTW, Littlewillow chat? If you're on... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I haven't even started judging yet, and then I'd like to have a break so people have time to work on their regular stories. When I do have another contest, I will make a blog you can join then. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 01:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's the Redpaw. 14:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Slight problem with the picture... Cynder's streak goes downwards, so it hangs down.. Sry- Ouka-noir 19:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Your Charart Do you like her?[[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Basically the fur that hangs downwards from the tail is the red, the bottum area of the tail basically- here's a pic 2 help u out with that- Ouka-noir 01:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC) (might want to enlarge it-sry =( I did Chapter 3 of A Broken Life, your turn! 13:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Little! Do you want to do an art trade? Also, I decided to do 3 chapters in a row because my creative juices are flowing like crazy right now. After I do the next chapter you can do three chapters after it if you want. 15:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Of course. It's ust a form of fanfic, which anyone can write. 10:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, why??? --Avalanchestrike 02:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ya, that be me. I think I'm the only purplemoon here, right? ♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 12:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) As long as Crookedpaw is still an apprentice :) 12:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing that right now, actually 12:58, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's awesome! I just need her to be an apprentice for a little while longer because I need to get in depth with her relationship with her mentor, Dustcloud. Because he's one of the few cats that actually cares about her. 13:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay! ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Spellchecking Why would I'' be able to spellcheck your stories? Why would you ask ''me? Lol, JK, of course I can. I'm not your spellchecker for no reason. XD I spellchecked the last (?) of DoRC. :P Chat? 15:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Hmmm, what I'd want is a tortie of some sort. You choose the rank, pelt color, etc. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 12:12, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Little! You do not now how much I love you right now :D *BIG HUG!* Chat? 17:29, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 16:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't re-do it. 15:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Littleh, you nearly have 1,000 edits! Woooo ~ 13:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) We Do Belong ~Chararts How about I do Soft and Weasel, and you can do Shimmer and Grass? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat if you're on [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:36, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Here you go! ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 23:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Aww, thanks. Spread the word! ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 01:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I decided I do want a signature, can you please make one for me?: Word: Rowan Link: User:Rowanfall Color: red More Words: fall Link: User Talk:Rowanfall color:orange Smaller words: All trees fall sometime... Link: The Rowanfall Tale color:green Font (for the whole sig): Bradley Hand ITC (if this doesn't work, then just use italics) Thanks, Rowanfall 10:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh god, I forgot, thanks for reminding me XD And, ok, I will if I'm allowed :P Signature Request The first part should say: Watersong & Spiderblaze, their I would like it to link to my user. Watersong should be golden colored. Spiderblaze should be black. Everything else needs to be alternating green and water blue. The second part should say: Tail Entwined in Love. Can it link to this story? http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Tails_Entwined_in_Love. Could it be smaller and higher then then the rest? Thanks. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 01:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can delete the contents. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 03:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Image Dear Little, Where is your Grasspaw image? I cannot find it! When you get it, please put it on this page. Thanks! :::::: [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: WDB No problem... You deserve it! Cool! Thanks! I'll make Squirrelpaw [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 20:08, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Peltstar yes, very good :) At least I'll have more than two entries now XD only three people have turned theirs in. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 23:42, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! thanks for the tips! ...i guess? lol anyway thanks! Jayfall 22:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: They followed me from WWiki because I banned them from the chat and called them out for being a dupe of a user that attacked me. x.x;; Ask Nightfern. I've taken myself off of the AaU page, since I'm slowly withdrawing from the wiki... I just don't see myself here as often as I used to be. I have no problem with you being Stoneh's mentor, though. Just go ahead and it'll just be unofficial until someone else approves it. LITTLEEEEEEEEEE Littleeeeee!!!!!!!! How's ABL going? :D 11:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes please! I'm lost on it now so yes please XD 12:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Information for writing Formation: Series 1 Book 1 General Information: In the warriors books, softpaw must survive going through the tunnels to become a softpaw. Well in this book, your mentor, and one other sharpclaw will take you to the top of the mountain. Once you get to the top, you are a taught a few things about the mountains for a few days, untill you wake up alone. To become a sharpclaw, you must navigate down the mountains, alone. Requirements: One of the six cats must die in second book. Only one! That cat that dies, must have had at least one kit. That kit must go an finish what his or her, mother or father started, and take their place in the prophecy. The writer of the cat who dies will then write as the cat's kin. You must try to not believe what the evil cats are telling you. The book will end once, every cat had at least two followers, that will join their clan or tribe once it is formed. Restrictions: Don't kill off other characters. Territory: A huge forest surrounded by a thunderpath. It takes three days to walk from the thunderpath at the edge of the meadow to the thunderpath at the end of the territory covered in rivers. The small clearing is where the cats live at beginning of series. It is sourrounded by a few fox-lengths of trees, then separates into the different sections. The maple free forest has a lot of ground cover. The marsh is full of pine tree. Littlewillow will write chapter one Komp will write chapter two Feathertail will write chapter three Avalanchestrike will write chapter four I, Splashcloud, will write chapter five Moonshine will write chapter six Kittylove will write chapter seven Loudsplash will write chapter eight Then Littlewillow will write chapter nine, Komp, chapter ten, etc, etc. order will be the same for every book. Map: --------Rolling hills Meadow------------Rivers --------Small clearing Marsh---------------Canyon --------Maple tree forest. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 02:29, May 16, 2012 (UTC)